Lemme kiss you, will you?
by chimichims
Summary: Waktu dimana Yonggi tiba-tiba terhipnotis oleh bibir dongsaengnya / YOONMIN IN YOUR AREA! / bangtan fanfition, bts. Yoongi x Jimin / ATTENTION! ADA PENGUMUMAN DI DALAM LOH! /
1. Prolog

Penuh, merah, basah, kenyal..

Yoongi terdiam. Tatapan matanya tajam menuju gelas yg menempel pada sepasang bibir dengan ajaibnya mampu membuat Yoongi terdiam terpaku. Alih-alih meminum air yang barusan dia ambil, dia malah menelan air liurnya sendiri.

Air tidak penting, sepasang bibir yang memarik perhatiannya lebih penting sekarang. Biarkan dia menikmati pemandangan terindah di pagi harinya ini.

.

.

.  
prolog dulu yah kawan...  
karena chapter 1 belum selesai... bcs I'm lack of yoonmin fanfic, I tried to make my own..hope this fict get some good responses!


	2. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Lemme kiss you, will you?

.

.

.

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

.

.

This FF © chimichims

.

.

.

* * *

Penuh, merah, basah, kenyal..

Yoongi terdiam. Tatapan matanya tajam menuju gelas yg menempel pada sepasang bibir dengan ajaibnya mampu membuat Yoongi terdiam terpaku. Alih-alih meminum air yang barusan dia ambil, dia malah menelan air liurnya sendiri.

Air tidak penting, sepasang bibir yang memarik perhatiannya lebih penting sekarang. Biarkan dia menikmati pemandangan terindah di pagi harinya ini.

.

* * *

.

.

Semua berawal sejak seminggu yang lalu. Berawal dari Jimin yang pulang tengah malam dengan sebuah lollipop bertengger di mulutnya, bertemu dengan Yoongi yang terkapar menonton tv di ruang tengah.

Awalnya biasa, hingga Jimin menjatuhkan diri di samping Yoongi. Awalnya biasa, sampai Yoongi mendengar decapan dari sampingnya. Awalnya biasa, sampai Yoongi terganggu dengan suara itu dan memilih mendelik melihat Jimin yang sedang mengemut lollipopnya.

Ruangan saat itu remang. Hanya cahaya dari tv yang menampilkan entah acara apa. Tapi demi Tuhan, Yoongi melihatnya dengan jelas. Entah karena udara yang sedang dingin, bibir Jimin yang biasanya sudah merah kini bertambah merah. Dan demi Tuhan untuk yang kedua kalinya, bibir merah delima itu mengkilap. Basah dan Yoongi yakin rasanya manis karena lollipop itu.

Rasanya ingin mebenturkan kepalanya begitu dia melihat Jimin menjilat bbibirnya sendiri. _Aku pasti memgantuk,_ pikirnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia berdiri dan membuat Jimin kaget hampir tersedak lollipopnya sendiri. Bahaya jika dia menetap, pikirannya bisa makin menjadi-jadi. Langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh.

Jimin terdiam memandang punggung Yoongi yang menghilang di balik pintu. _Aku salah apa?_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Pagi-pagi sekali –bagi Yoongi- suara benda jatuh di depan kamarnya membuat dia terkaget bangun. Dengan malas sekali, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya menuju pintu kamarnya karena penasaran. Tapi betapa tidak kagetnya dia saat melihat Taehyung terdampar tak berdaya di depan kamarnya.

Karena merasa tidak penting meihat Taehyung yang yang mungkin terpeleset di depan kamarnya, jadi dia langkahi saja Taehyung yang masih berfikir keras kenapa dia bisa terpeleset.

Antara melanjutkan tidur dan menghilagkan dahaga, Yoongi memilih yang kedua. Dengan malas sekali, dia melangkah ke dapur berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang bias menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

Dan Tuhan memberkati Yoongi pagi ini. Dahaganya hilang seketika begitu melihat Jimin terduduk manis di dapur dengan sebatang sosis di antara bibirnya.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi masuk ke dapur, langsung mengunyah dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Bayangkan jika Yoongi yang bangun tidur lalu melihat wajah Jimin yang tidak mengenakkan, dunia akan bergetar.

"Oh Jimin."

"Pagi hyung! Mau ku buatkan kopi? Sepertinya masih ada di rak." Jimin berdiri menghampiri Yoongi yang hanya bisa terdiam dan memaki di dalam hatinya. _Sial! Kenapa harus mendekat?!_

Melihat pria yang lebih tua dari dirinya hanya terdiam dan terpaku menatapnya, maka Jimin mengangkat tangannya di depan wajah Yoongi dan mengibaskannya sedikit. Membuat Yoongi berkedip kaget.

"Hyuungg~ kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Ahh apa? Oh maaf aku masih mengantuk jadi sedikit kurang focus." _Tenangkan dirimu Min Yoongi._

"Aku bilang, apakah kau mau ku buatkan kopi?" _krikk krikk.._

Melihat hyung-nya diam saja dan jujur saja itu membuatnya sedikit emosi, maka Jimin segera menarik tangan Yoongi dan memaksanya duduk di salah satu kursi. Yoongi yang masih melamun hanya pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

Jimin dengan tanggapnya memasak air dan menyiapkan dua buah gelas. Satu untuk kopi, dan satu lagi susu untuk dirinya sendiri. Mengingat bahwa hyung-nya yang satu ini baru bangun dan pasti perutnya masih kosong, maka selaku adek yang baik maka lelaki berurai pink ini langsung memasukan dua helai roti di pemanggang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyiapkan semua itu. Jimin langsung membawa dua buah gelas itu serta sepiring roti bakar ke meja makan. Menaruh segalanya di hadapan Yoongi, membuat manusia swag satu ini menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Yoongi yang bingung tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Hyung! Untuk siapa lagi? Hanya kita berdua di ruangan ini, tentu saja ini untukmu dan aku. Oh ayolah hyung, haruskah aku menyiram wajahmu dengan air agar kau bisa lebih fokus?"

Setelah mendengar dongsaengnya mengomel dihadapannya, maka Yoongi berusaha untuk lebih focus walaupun pandanganya agak menurun sedikit. Lihatlah, Yoongi menatap tanpa berkedip bibir penuh berwarna merah menggoda yang bergerak dengan lincahnya. Tertarik, terbuka sedikit, kadang juga membulat lucu. _Apakah bibir Jimin selalu seperti ini?_

Dengan kesal, Jimin mendorong segelas kopi dan sepiring roti mendekat ke Yoongi. Yoongi yang melihat apa yang Jimin lakukan segera mengambil kopinya dan meniupnya sedikit.

"Gomawo."

Jimin yang notabene-nya masih kesal hanya mengangguk dan menyambar segelas susunya dan meminumnya secara perlahan, dan memandang kea rah ruang tv dimana Taehyung duduk di lantai menghadap sofa. Entahlah apa yang di lakukan makhluk itu.

Yoongi –lagi-lagi- hany bias meminum kopinya sambil menatap bibir kenyal menggoda itu. Merasa di perhatikan, Jimin langsung membalik pandangannya kepada hyung di depannya. Lalu menaruh segelas susunya sambil memberi tatapan tanya.

 _Ohh itu, ada bekas susu di bibirnya._

Yoongi yang sedang di mabuk bibir Jimin langsung menjulurkan tangannya. Jarinya tergerak menyapu bekas susu yang ada di permukaan bibir Jimin. Lalu diam sesaat, menatap Jimin tanpa ekspresi.

Jimin yang bingung hanya bias diam bertanya-tanya. Apakah hyung-nya salah tidur semalam? Apa Yoongi hyung salah makan sesuatu kemarin?

Karena merasa terlalu aneh dan situasi semakin awkward,maka jimin sengaja berbatuk kecil.

"Ehem, Yoongi hyung?"

 _DAMN!_

Yoongi yang sadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya segera menarik tangannya dari wajah Jimin. Tangannya segera kembali menggenggam kopinya dan meminumnya sekali teguk. _Persetan dengan kopi panas._

Tidak mau terkurung di dalam ruangan yang sama terlalu lama dengan jimin, Yoongi lalu mengambil sehelai rotinya dan beranjak ke kamarnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Jimin? Dia hanya diam menatap Yoongi dengan penuh rasa bersalah. _Apa kopinya kurang gula yah?_

.

* * *

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAA AKHIRNYA BERHASIL MEMBUAT CHAP 1 INI :'3

Jujur saja, awalnya sudah ku ketik namun terhapus dan akhirnya harus mengetik ulang di tengah2 jadwal mudik yang sangat panjang.

Makaaa.. silahkan nikmati chap 1 yang pendek ini dan nantikan chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Lemme kiss you, will you?

.

.

.

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

.

.

This FF © chimichims

.

.

.

Hari berlanjut seperti biasa? Iya bagi Jimin, tapi bagi Yoongi? Big no.

Dia yang biasanya cuek dengan sekitarnya kini entah mengapa seperti ada radar ParkJimin di kepalanya. Rasa-rasanya matanya selalu tau dimana Jimin bernafas, dimana Jimin bergerak, apapun yang jimin lakukan.

Ok ini aneh, baik bagi yoongi maupun bagi jimin. Jimin yang merasa gerak-geriknya diperhatikan hanya bisa merasa canggung. Hey! Siapa yang tidak canggung jika ingin minum saja di perhatikan begitu tajamnya?! Yoongi yang secara tidak sengaja (atau memang sengaja?) memperhatikan jimin merasa terhipnotis.

Dan parahnya lagi hari ini, hari yang cerah dan tenang ini mereka terpaksa di pasangkan di tending dari dorm dengan judul 'belanja bulanan'.

Disinilah mereka berdua. Jimin dengan sweater oversizenya dan yoongi dengan jaket kulit hitamnya berjalan berdampingan di dalam swalayan dekat kompleks apartment mereka.

Jimin serius melihat daftar belanjaan dan yoongi mendorong kereta belanja sambil menahan degub jantungnya yang sedikit yeah… kencang. Tetap dengan wajah yang dibuat sedater mungkin, yoongi mencoba menahan debaran jantungnya sedikit.

"Ahh hyung, itu.. mm daftar belanjaannya mau di bagi dua atau dicari bersama saja?" sungguh ini adalah saat tercanggung mereka berdua. Bahakan jimin bingung harus berbicara bagaimana.

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata jimin sebentar. "Kita cari berdua saja. Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika kau hilang di tengah jalan." Perkatannya membuat Jimin memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ok, maafkan yoongi karena tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hyungggg.. aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Ahaa.. ucap seseorang yang kemarin menangis karena strawberry-nya habis di makan Jin hyung."

"Aishh itu karena aku kesal. Aku bahkan sudah mencairkan coklat untuk ku makan bersama strawberry-nya. Tapi begitu aku mengecek kulkas, ternyata sudah tidak ada!"

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat dongsaeng kesayanganya menghantakkan kaki berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Ya! Anak kecil!" teriaknya sambil tertawa kecil. Jimin membalikkan badannya menghadap yoongi.

"Hyung! Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu, aku akan membiarkanmu belanja sendiri."

"Hmm? Memangnya kau tega meninggalkan hyung-mu ini?"

Skakmat. Jimin hanya bisa berdecak kesal karena dia tau kalau dia sangat tidak bisa meninggalkan yoongi berkeliaran diluar sendirian _. Paling tidak suasana sudah normal lagi,_ pikirnya.

Akhirnya mereka berkeliling sambil membahas beberapa hal kecil. Misalnya kenapa jimin kemarin berteriak sangat kencang di kamarnya, dan ternyata itu karena taehyung menumpahkan susu di kasurnya. Atau kenapa yoongi semakin hari semakin tidak segar, rupanya dia agak sedikit tertekan dengan tuntutan membuat lagu baru dan sudah mendekati deadline.

Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Jimin bercerita dengan santainya, kadang matanya menyipit hingga hilang karena senyumnya yang terlalu lebar. Disitu yoongi berfikir, apa dongsaengnya memang selalu seperti ini? Apa dongsaengnya memang manis dan menggemaskan seperti ini?

Maksutnya, yoongi dan semua orang tau kalau jimin ini sangat menggemaskan. Tap rasanya berbeda sekarang. Seperti ada bunyi dag dig dug kecil saat melihat jimin tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

Jimin yang tiba-tiba berhenti membuat yoongi kaget dan melihat hal apa yang membuat jimin berhenti. _Lipbalm?_

"Ahh maaf hyung, sebelum ke kasir aku mau mencari lipbalm dulu. Punyaku habis."

"A..ahh tidak apa. Lagi pula kasirnya sedang sepi."

Jimin melihat deretan lipbalm di depannya, yoongi melihat jimin yang tengah serius. Tangannya menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak kasar.

"Strawberry… jeruk… hyung, aku harus ambil yang mana?" _Sial,_ nafas yoongi tertahan.

Bayangkan jimin menggunakan lipbalm strawberry, atau mugkin jeruk. Bagaimana rasanya jika bibir itu bertemu dengan bibir-

"Hyung?"

"Ha? Apa jiminnie? Maaf aku melamun tadi." 

"Kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini hyung. Strawberry, atau jeruk?" tanyanya sambil megangkat lipblam di masing-masing tangannya.

Yoongi berfikir sejenak. Menimang-nimang rasa mana yang dia suka (apa ini?!). Tangannya terangkat menunjuk yang rasa strawberry.

Tanpa menunggu jimin, dia langsung mendorong kereta belanjanya secepat kilat menuju kasir. _Sial, apa yang baru saja aku pkirkan._

Jimin hanya berjalan santai di belakang yoongi. Lalu berbelok sebentar begitu melihat kotak ice cream. Matanya memilah-milah mana yang dia mau. Tidak mau membuat hyung-nya marah karena terlalu lama, dia langsung mengambil rasa vanilla dan coklat dan langsung berlari menyusul hyung-nya.

"Hyung, aku mengambilkanmu es krim."

"Hm, masukkan saja ke dalam kereta belanjaan."

Tersenyum senang karena ternyata hyung-nya tidak marah, jimin langsung memasukkan es krimnya kedalam kereta belanjaan.

"Tunggu saja di luar. Biar hyung yang mengantri."

"Wuaaahhh! Hyung baik sekali! Seperti lelaki sejati!" Jimin memeluk yoongi sebentar. Membuat yoongi menjitak kepalanya pelan.

"Hyung memang lelaki sejati, bodoh." Jimin tertawa lalu berlari kecil keluar.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit yoongi datang sambil membawa dua plastic besar di tangannya. Jimin yang menyadari itu segera menghampiri yoongi sambil berteriak "Es krim-kuuuuuuu~~~" membuat yoongi melemparkan plastic kecil kepada jimin.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan pulang sambil masing-masing memegang kantong plastic dan asik memakan es krim dalam diam.

"AKHH!" Jimin teriak. Dia tersandung, tangannya menarik lengan yoongi dan..

BRUKK

"Akhh punggungku.." ucapnya sambil meringis. Begini posisinya, jimin terbaring di bawah dengan yoongi dengan tidak indahnya mendarat di atasnya. Adegan drama apa ini?

"Jimin, kau tidak-" _Tuhan, kenapa harus posisi seperti ini._ Yoongi mengumpat.

Menatap mata jimin sebentar. Lalu turun perlahan pada bibirnya yang merah dan ada sedikit sisa es krim di pinggirnya. Entah apa yang mengendalikan dirinya, yoongi maju sedikit demi sedikit. Semakin dekat.

"Jiminnie.." ucapnya pelan.

"Ugh hyung, kau berat." Keluh jimin sambil mencoba mendorong yoongi dari atasny.

 _Sial_

 _Sial_

 _Sial_

Yoongi (lagi-lagi) mengumpat dan langsung berderi begitu mengetahui apa yang baru saja akan dia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

Disini yoongi sekarang. Terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya kusut, rambutnya berantakan, benar-benar seperti orang frustasi.

Kejadian tadi berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Walaupun sudah ia coba alihkan dengan menulis lirik lagu atau melihat video kumamon kesayangannya. Semuanya gagal tidak berguna.

Otaknya terus memutar adegan itu memuat dia menjerit dalam diam. Menarik nafas perlhan lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Dan kalimat itu keluar begitu saja bersamaan dengan hembus angina yang bertiup melalui jendelanya.

"Ya, aku ingin mencium jimin."

.

.

.

HAAAIIIIIII!

Ini dia chapter 2 akhirnya keluar.. karena author di sibukkan dengan membaca ff dan tidur selama liburan, akhirnya kelupaan kalau punya tanggung jawab melanjutkan ff ini LOL

Tapi akhirnya ingat dan langsung di ketik secepat kilat. Dan ini dia chapter 2 yang mungkin di tunggu2.

Makasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktu buat memberi komentar, memfollow, maupun menambahkan ff ini ke daftar favorit kalian. Jeongmal Gomawoyo!

Aku tunggu komennya buat chapter ini yah! Kisseuu :*


	4. Mini FF

.

.

.

Slight mini fanfic

.

.

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

.

.

 _ **This ff © Chimichims**_

.

.

 **Berhubung bingung akan kelanjutan ff ini, maka saya selipkan mini fanfic untuk meyegarkan anda semua :'3 selamat menikmati sayang-sayang kuu**

.

.

.

Ini tepat seminggu Jimin melihat orang itu. Orang yang sama, di jam yang sama, dan juga kelakuan yang sama.

Maksud Jimin, coba lah lihat orang itu. Selalu datang setiap jam 3 sore, duduk di bangku pojok dekat jendela yang menghadap ke tempat resepsionis, dan selalu memainkan ponselnya.

Ohh ayo lah.. ini perpustakaan.

Orang itu hanya datang, mengambil sebuah buku, lalu memainkan ponselnya. Kalau tidak dia akan tertidur dengan headset di telinganya.

Pada awalnya Jimin merasa biasa saja. Karena tak sedikit orang yang menganggap perpustakaan sebagai tempat yang pas untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur siang.

Tapi selama Jimin menjadi pegawai perpustakaan disini, hanya orang itu yang datang ke perpustakaan untuk tidur dan bermain ponsel. Dan ini sudah seminggu. Seminggu penuh dengan hal yang sama.

Satu lagi. Orang itu akan pulang saat Jimin sudah mulai berkemas. Saat perpustakaan sudah mulai tutup. Omong kosong macam apa ini.

Maka Jimin bertekat hari ini. Untuk mendekati orang itu sedikit dan mungkin bertanya alasannya. Yah Jimin juga punya rasa ingin tau.

Maka tepat jam 3 orang itu datang. Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan juga satu buah cup americano di tangannya.

Berjalan dengan santainya melewati Jimin lalu mengambil buku tanpa dia lihat judulnya. Setelah itu duduk di tempat yang biasanya.

Jimin memperhatikannya dalam diam walaupun Jimin tak tau kemana arah mata lelaki itu karena tertutup kaca mata hitam. Ini di dalam ruangan kenapa dia memakai kacamata hitam. Sudahlah Jimin lelah bertanya.

Jadi Jimin megambil kain lapnya. Berjalan mendekat sambil membersihkan rak buku perlahan-lahan.

Sebentar lagi sampai.

"Ehem..." Jimin pura-pura batuk. Membuat lelaki itu mendongak dan menurunkan kacamatanya sedikit.

"A-Ahh itu mohon maaf. Tolong berhati-hati d-dengan minuman anda. Aku t-takut bukunya basah." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Orang itu menatap Jimin agak lama lalu mengambil americano miliknya.

"Kau mau?" Ucap lelaki itu pelan.

Orang ini bodoh atau apasih.

"B-bukan.. aku tidak bermaksud meminta. Ughh.. aku kembali ketempatku." Jimin berbalik dan meninggalkan lelaki itu yang asik dengan americano-nya sendiri.

Esoknya lelaki itu datang lagi. Tentu di jam yang sama.

Tapi membawa dua buah minuman di tangannya. Americano dan sebuah frappucino. Jimin sempat berfikir kalau orang itu rakus sekali. Namun pemikirannya hilang setelah dia menaruh frappucino-nya di meja Jimin. Membuat Jimin melongo sampai akhirnya lelaki itu mengisyaratkan bahwa frappucino itu untuknya.

Maka keesokan harinya Jimin membawa cookies buatannya dan menulis Terima kasih atas minumannya di atas kertas kecil. Dan segera menaruhnya di meja lelaki itu -entah sejak kapan meja itu menjadi kepemilikan lelaki yang tak dia kenal.

Keesokannya lagi juga berlanjut seperti itu. Sampai hampir kembali ke hari senin lagi.

Saat Jimin mulai berkemas, maka lelaki itu juga mulai berkemas. Tapi lelaki itu berhenti di depan meja Jimin, mebuat Jimin bingung.

"Itu.. ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Besok, setalah perpustakaan tutup."

"Huh?"

"Gunakan baju yang rapi. Ku ajak kau makan malam."

Belum sempat Jimin bertanya, lelaki itu sudah menghilangkan diri di balik pintu.

Wajah Jimin memerah. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Tentu saja keesokan harinya Jimin menggunakan baju terbaik yang dia punya. Tapi lelaki itu tak datang bahkan saat perpustakaan menjelang tutup.

Jimin hampir menangis karena kecewa. Dia bahkan mebuka pintu sekencang mungkin. Tanpa sadar kalau ada lelaki yang berdiri di samping pintu.

"Ohh ya Tuhan!" Teriak Jimin. Lelaki itu tertawa pelan.

Jadi disini mereka sekarang. Berjalan beriringan di malam hari dengan americano dan frappucino di masing-masing tangan.

Mereka berkenalan. Namanya Min Yoongi. Umur 25 tahun. Produser salah satu agensi yang gedungnya dekat dengan perpustakaan Jimin. Minuman kesukaannya tentu saja americano. Jimin juga mendapat nomor ponselnya. Atau lebih tepatnya Yoongi memaksa Jimin untuk menyimpan nomornya.

"Jadi Yoongi hyung.."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau ke perpustakaanku tanpa melakukan apa-apa?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin sebentar. Menatap mata Jimin seakan bisa melihat hati Jimin yang paling dalam. Lalu pandangannya berbalik lagi kepada jalanan di depannya.

"Tentu saja untuk melihatmu." Ucapnya santai.

Jimin tersedak frappucino miliknya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Yoongi memiringkan bibirnya. Bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Mini FF End

.

.

.

Percayalah bahwa aku bingung melanjutkan ff ini. Karena aku memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa ngetik panjang dan berchapter... D':


	5. Chapter 3

Seperti biasanya. Yoongi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya... Em tidak.. hobinya maksudku.

Terduduk sendiri di dalam studio probadi kesayangannya. Menatap dua monitor besar di hadapannya. Tapi mungkin lebih pantas di bilang kalau monitor itu yang menatapnya.

Tau apa yang dia lakukan?

Membuka situs pencarian.

Ya...

Lalu apa yang dia cari?

Jimin's lips

Ohh God...

mau tau lanjutannya?

ehehe maaf author tiba2 minta yang aneh. tapi khusus ff ini atau mungkin akan semua ff yang author buat akan berhenti di share disini dan hanya akan di share di wattpad.

maaf banget... ini semua terjadi karena author merasa kalau mengetik di wattoad lebih mudah fari lada disini. maksud author, bukan viewers atau semacamnya. tapi mengupload dan macam-macamnya.

jadi bagi pembaca setia Lemme Kiss You, Will You? , itu juga kalau ada pembaca setianya ehehe... silahkan membuka aku wattpad bernama... jeng jengg

\- CHIMICHIMS

silahkan di bukaaa!!! dan jangan luma vomment nya sayang-sayangkuhhh!!!


End file.
